Nightmares
by Ykcin
Summary: Harry dreams are possessed by the dead soul of Lord Voldemort. Ginny comforts Harry through this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke at the burrow screaming and drenched in sweat. Ginny awoke almost immediately and looked around until she realized what was happening and put her arm around the shaking Harry.

"Harry" she said with sincerity. "It's fine, everything is fine". He looked at her with terror in his eyes and started crying into Ginny's shoulder. "Voldemort rose again, and killed you and your family and I couldn't bear thinking of you dead" he saidstill  
sobbing into Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm right here, I'm not gone and I will never leave you" she said in a soothing voice.

A that moment Ron burst in the room with their wands pointing towardsthem. They realized there was no danger and lowered their wands.

"What happened?" Asked Ron

"Nightmare" replied Ginny still holding Harry.

"Must've been bad yeah mate?" Ron said with question in his voice.

"You were all dead" Harry said still weeping into Ginny's shoulder. "He rose again and made more horcruxes" he finished and Ron's face said one thing.

"No" said Ron with a hint of fear in his voice

"He can't be back can he? Harry are you seeing into his mind while he gives you a false vision?" Ron asked with fear in his voice.

"He's definitely dead Ron" said Ginny in a matter of fact tone "Harry killed him right in front of us and there's no magic that can bring back the dead" Ginny finished

"We'll hope you don't have anymore nightmares tonight Harry and Ginny will keep you company"said "Good night and sweet dreams" and with that sheand Ron went to their own rooms.

Ginny was holding onto Harry tight while he let the last of his tears fall. She Hasnever seen Harry cry this much before since two months ago when he killed The Dark Lord.

"Harry, it's ok. I'm here,we're all here with you" she said softly trying to ease his pain.

Harry then held her tightly as if for dear life. "I don't want to lose you too" he said holding on to Ginny tight." Your the only thing I have left" and with that he passed out still clutching tight to her.

She sighed. Harry was holding her too tight to move so she just lied down on his chest. "It's painful to see him in agony like this" she thought to herselfuntil drifting of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch at the Burrow after a long day of work. Bill and Fleur were visiting that night so them to work.

 **"Harry dear" said ina worried tone."You don't have to help if you are still bothered by that nightmare last night" Of course Harry refused and started working like the others.**

Ginny noticed Harry was dozing off with his head on hershoulder. Ron started talking about that dream Harry had last night. "It's weird isn't it? I don't remember him having a nightmare that bad since our journey to destroy Voldys horcruxes"

Ron said sounding questionable.

Ginny thought about thisthen said. "He was crying and shaking and holding on to me so tight last night until he fell asleep"

Ron thought about this for a minute and than said with a smirk."I bet he was holding on tight" but then his face grew more serious."I know he loves you and all but really that tight?"

"Yeah" Ginny replied "It was like he would never let go and even when he passed out I couldn't get out of his arms" she finished

Just then Harry startedstirring.

"Is he awake" asked Ron

"I don't know but I'll poke him a couple of times to see if he wakes" said Ginny when she poked his head and then he started yelling.

"No! Please not her,please! You've killed them allplease spareher!" Harry yelled.

Ginny started to yell and shake Harry to wake up when into the room and muttered a charm and Harry calmed down.

He was drenched in sweat and was still muttering in thesame wheezy voice "no" over and over again.

"Harry?" Ginny said, scared for Harry and why all of the sudden he's getting nightmares again.

Harry opened his eyes and cupped Ginny's face. It was like he was trying to take inevery feature of her face.

He did the same thing to Ron and . After that he walked up the stairs and the room was left silent.

"Does anybody know what that was about" asked Ron with his now pale face.

"I'm really worried about him" Molly said worry filled the room when Ginny and decided she was going to comfort Harry with whatever just happened.

"I'm going to bed" she said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Ginny hardly ever cried and was usually strong.

She just wanted Harry to not have to live a chosen life like the firstseventeen years of it. Luckily he ended that road and started a new path that was chosen by himself and not by a stupid prophecy. She was worried that something would happen tomake  
him leave a more peaceful life that he deserved.

She made it to her room and quietly opened the door and there on the bed was a sobbing Harry. He didn't even look up when she entered the room.

Ginny walked quietly towards him and lied down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and she could feel his trembling crys.

Harry started to get up but Ginny didn't want to let go. She wanted to know what these nightmares were about so she could comfort him.

He didn't give much effort but he was trying to get up but Ginny's grip was too tight.

"Please Harry" Ginny said calmly "What was that shouting about downstairs?"

Harry's legs seemed to give out because he collapsed on the bed and started crying again. Ginny knewHarry never cried like this even the several times he's lost somebody he cared about.

"Your family were tortured and murdered and you were killed right in front of me" he said still crying "it looked so real and your screams sounded so real. If you died too than I'll finally be broken" he finished.

"Harry I'm not gonna die anytime soon and Voldemort isn't coming back for us" Ginng said trying to be sure of herself.

"How do you know! I don't want you or your family to die because of me" Harry said his voice rising.

Before Ginny could retort Harry passed out again.

"Why does he pass out like that after every nightmare. It's bloody worrying just like these twisted dreams" she thought to herself.

Ginny headed downstairs again to find Ron and her mother talking quietly with worried faces.

"Any luck?" Asked Ron

"Little bit" replied Ginny

"What did he say?" Said Ron


End file.
